Kiss for my Angel
by ooBatz16
Summary: This oneshot is based off of "Down Once More" from the 2004 movie. I always loved that sceane of the movie, so here's a little blurb dedicated to Christine's POV. Enjoy & RR!


"You try my patience. Make your choice!" My Angel roars at me.

Tears spill down my cheeks as gaze over at Raoul. Sweet, innocent Raoul. He was brave to try to come rescue me, but there's no hope now. My Angel, dark and jealous, is forcing me to make my choice. Raoul will forever and alway be my childhood sweetheart; my Angel is now my dream turned into a nightmare. My chocolate eyes shift over toward My Angel. I heartbrokenly stare into My Angel's stormy green eyes. Inhaling a shaky breath, I mournfully begin to sing to him.

"Pitiful creature of darkness... What kind of life have you known?" Warily I approach my Angel, who's standing calf-deep in the misty lake. The white wedding dress that so carefully molds my body, floats on the water as I continue to approach him with pleading eyes. As I close the distance between us, my voice, the only way I know to communicate to him, surges.  
>"God give me courage to show you..that you are not alone!" My voice lingers on "alone" as I deftly slip the golden band that my Angel gave me earlier over my wedding finger. With an assertive air, I grasp his face and close the final distance between us.<p>

My pink lips crash against his deformed mouth in a desperate manner. I'm not sure if the desperation was because I realized time was running out, or that I actually wanted to kiss My Angel. It seems so absurd calling him that now.."My Angel." He murdered for me, he manipulated me, he kidnapped me, he threatend my childhood sweetheart.. he's a monster. Yet, he is also a man. But see, he is also my Angel. My gaurdian, my life. He was my world. All of my confused emotions torment my heart as I gently kiss my Angel. I can taste the salt from tears, but I'm not exactly sure whether they're mine or his.

My eyelids flutter open as I feel his mouth pull away from mine. A weak smile plasters his face, but his body is shaking. Weeping. And it's my fault. Yet, not my fault at all. I didn't mean to break his heart. How was I supposed to know that he would fall in love with me when he offered to coach me so long ago? How was I supposed to know.. that I was going to fall in love with My Angel? How was I supposed to know that Raoul would stumble into my life once more? How was I supposed to know that I would have to choice between my childhood sweetheart and my Angel? How was I supposed to know...

Reverently, I reach up to his drooped face and place my small hand upon his exposed flesh. The exposed flesh were a porcelin mask should have been. His skin is warm, suprisingly warm. My fingers gently stroke the bumbs and deformed ridges that have destroyed this wonderful man's life. Pity and love surge through my heart as I grab his dejected face once more and combine our lips in passion. I press my lithe body into my Angel's, molding my figure into his tall embrace. He dosen't touch my with his hands, but his lips, finally accepting the love they're recieving, push back against mine. With desirous avarice, I continue to shower his lips with the affection he's never known. Raoul's jealous stare sears into my back, but I can not feel regret for what I'm doing now. I can't deny the love I feel for this angel, this.. man.

The crescendo of our kiss declines as we hesitantly pull away. With my face still centimeters from his, I peruse him. Gone is the crazed passion of a starved lion; in it's place is the expression of a wounded lamb. Sadly, his green eyes meet mine. Tears continue to streak his cheeks, but this time I know they're not angry. They're tears of pain, yet they're tainted with joy. I gave him the gift he never knew before. Love, affection, acceptance.

"Go now.. leave me." His melodious voice sighs at me. I stare at him, not believeing what he's saying. After all this? He's telling me to go? What if.. what if I don't...

"Go NOW! Go now! Go now and leave me!" His voice has now taken the demanding whisper of an emperor.

I continue to stare at him wonderingly. I know I have to leave now. If I don't.. I may never. I wade through the murky water towards Roual and hastily untie the ropes.

The ominous shouts of the mob echos into the cave.

"Take the boat, swear to me never to tell. All that you know.. of the angel in hell!" My Angel's voice pleads with me now. He wants me to leave before things get ugly.. before he lose control.. before the mob comes..

"Go now! Go now and leave me!"

Raoul takes my hand and drags me urgently towards the boat.

"Wait!" I whimper.

"Christine? We have to hurry! This madman may change his mind.. Christine, the mob!" Raoul's frantic blue eyes search my face anxiously.

"I need to say goodbye to this madman.." I dash towards his drawing room. The room is surrounded by Persian curtains, silken sofas, and the scent of rose candles.

His voice is softly comforting a little monkey musical box. His broken eyes see me. Hope sparks up in their intense depths oncemore.

"Christine.. I love.. you."

My heart breaks all over again.

I can't say a word. Fresh tears spill over my eyelids as I hand him the golden band. This tiny circle symbolized acceptence only moments before. And now, here I am, handing it back to him with rejection.

He takes the ring, then drops his head. With one last look, I turn away.

Raoul is waiting for me in the boat, the slender pole in hand.

"Say you'll share with me, one love, one lifetime.." He begins..

"Say the word and I will follow you.." My voice automatically responds.

"Say you'll share with me each night each morning.."

"You alone can make my song take flight.. It's over now, the music of the night!"

Above Raoul's sweet voice, I hear the dying one of my Angel's. My Prince paddles me farther and farther away from him.. the man I loved..

I ruined it all. A love, a relationship, a career, an Opera House, a man..

All because I choose the "safer" option.

But that was a long time ago. Almost a year, to be exact. I had done that night what I had always done before…I had chosen the safer option. A naive girl I always was. However, that night, I feel as if I became a women, in a sense. Because that night, I had found the courage to kiss my Angel. That night, I had found the courage to admit that a part of my heart will undeniably always belonged to my Angel.


End file.
